Forgetting Amy
by dr100
Summary: Rory has disappeared.  Amy is furious.  The Doctor isn't too bothered, and there are two Rory's wandering about Leadworth searching for the truth.  Something unusual is going on, something delicate.
1. Chapter 1: Vanishing Act

**Forgetting Amy**

**'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'**

**Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor, in the hit BBC Television Series, Doctor Who**

**Chapter One: ****Vanishing Act**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

"Is she alright, your TARDIS?" asked Amy, as the TARDIS threw her off balance. The Doctor was unable to respond. He was wrestling with stabilisation, "time travel increasing," he was able to confirm.

"Rory's gone!" Amy stuttered, the TARDIS being one to blame. "Where is he?" she shrieked, alerting the Doctor.

He got up from beyond the other side of the console, his scruffy hair and bow tie a fitting combination of madness, insanity, and fashion taken to a whole new level.

"Amy, Amy, it's OK," he said, rushing around the console to give her a whopping great hug, and some reassurance all would be fine. "I'll do something right now, I will," he said, still finding the TARDIS a pain to control.

"He's dead again, isn't he?" she screamed, rocking in his grip. "I don't think I could stand it," she said, pushing the Doctor away from herself. "Tell me he's not dead again?" she bellowed.

Rory strolled through Leadworth, which on Earth, was where he called home. In Rory's eyes, Leadworth was a paradise planet without the need to overrun its beauty with aliens, its calm and peaceful residents, its nature, and the environment gave Rory an indication he was ''home to stay'.

On his journey home, he passed his old work place. He stopped and thought about that day, that crazy adventure. He had been sent there by the Doctor to save lives, and the Doctor himself came crashing through a window to save him from the woman with the frightening teeth. He strolled on, and soon he arrived at his destination.

"Home, at last," he spoke to himself in his most soothing voice, something he saved only for on special occasions.

Immediately on entry, he paused. A memory rushed to find its place in his mind. He was kissing a girl, with fiery hair, red lips, beautiful features, but who was she? He entered the living room and paused, and saw it. Ahead of him was the TARDIS. He ran up to it, calling for him, his friend, his good friend, the Doctor, when at once the girl from his memories appeared in the framing of the blue wooden doors.

"Surprise, Rory!" she cheered, grabbing him by his waist, tugging him inside. Kissing him, she sensed something wasn't right.

**"Doctor!"** he protested.

The Doctor was seated beside the console, reading, not taking as much notice, as for the first time in a long while, he was catching up on something interesting away from his adventures. For a split second, he turned in Rory's direction.

"Rory, how're things?"

"Why did you disappear, and like, where to?" asked Amy, cutting in.

Her worried expressions and careful nature was telling and obvious to Rory, but he had no clue as to why.

"Who are you?" he asked the young woman.

"Is this a wind up, or… are you saying you've forgotten, or…?"

Rory didn't know who this woman was.

"No, I mean I don't know?"

**"Doctor –" **

Rory was asking his old pal for help, but the Doctor had already noted a change in him.

Turning to Amy, the Doctor explained – "I must have materialised in an incorrect instance. I've picked up hints from your not so boyfriend's persona that this is a Rory we've not ever encountered."

"How do you know that it's not him?" asked Amy.

"Come on Amy, look at him, look at what Rory's wearing, feel who he is, his personality, it's him, but it isn't, but he does know who I am…"

_Rory was baffled. The Doctor, Rory thought he knew was baffled, and his wife, the young woman he vaguely recognised was furious._

* * *

**To be continued… **


	2. Chapter 2: Misplaced Memories

**Forgetting Amy**

**'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'**

**Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor, in the hit BBC Television Series, Doctor Who**

**Chapter Two: Misplaced Memories**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

"Of course I know who you are Doctor, but your friend…" Rory trailed off, and sighed. "I can prove I know you Doctor…" he continued.

"Prove it," the Doctor responded harshly.

"Paradise planets in 109, Midnight hallucinations, and walking, talking mice! Doctor, it's me, Rory!"

"But you're not our Rory, the bumbling idiot, the nurse who got himself the sack over a silly alien incident. Even your clothes are stylish!"

"So why have you come back for me?"

"We were travelling when you vanished aboard the TARDIS. You're married to Amy, this girl, sorry… woman."

The Doctor saw Amy was ready to whack him.

"What's the last thing you remember?" she asked him.

"Strolling through Leadworth on my journey home," he answered.

"Anything else?" she persisted.

"Um, no… I mean yes," he said.

The Doctor thought that was odd.

"I'd just been dropped off by you. It must only have been you, so you've guessed why I'm in shock to find you've returned!"

The Rory the Doctor and Amy had in mind was sleeping in a bed in a dark room. There were closed curtains blocking the sunlight outside, and all was still. The night before, Rory had made a mess of his room, wildly searching for something that didn't belong to him.

Furthermore, he was sleeping in his wife's bed, and she too was missing. What he had been looking for was his wife's wedding dress. He was keen to find it, but it was not in her wardrobe, or on show anywhere.

Rory had tried clinging on to what memories he knew were not dreams or mere fantasies, and he could recall those times he travelled with his wife, and the pompous Doctor in the tweed.

All together, they had fought against the Atraxi, Silurian's, and old, scary pensioners. Having died so many times, it was sometimes easy for Rory to imagine he didn't exist. Why now, had his companions chosen to forget him? As he snored, he knew not of the dark figure that loomed over him. In human form, the cloaked creature hissed, its tongue outstretched, and its hands now reaching out, to make contact with its victim.

Then Rory tossed in his sleep, slowly awakening, to meet the eyes of the villain standing over him. At once, he screamed. The creature's hands clasped Rory's head, and he couldn't break free from its grip. In a whisper and a hiss, the figure chanted – "Forget, forget, forget, forget now, forget what was, forget her, the memory, the existence of Amelia Pond!"

* * *

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3: Is Rory dead?

**Forgetting Amy**

**'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'**

**Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor, in the hit BBC Television Series, Doctor Who**

**Chapter Three: Is Rory dead -?**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

Two Rory's, a TARDIS, a single Doctor, without a single clue as to the cause of the incident unfolding, and an Amy who has no clue as to just what is going on. Of course Rory could prove he had travelled with the Doctor, for he had, and the Doctor knew he had, but something was still wrong. Plain and simple. This Rory was from another time, another place, and unlike the Rory this present Doctor and Amy knew so well. So there was something up. And it was all about Rory, or Amy, or the Doctor. But for once the Doctor didn't think so. There was something else, manipulating these frenzied events.

"Forget, forget, forget, forget now, forget what was, forget her, the memory, the existence of Amelia Pond!" -

___Little Amelia Pond, the girl who waited long ago in the garden the TARDIS had turned up in. Rory had entered the TARDIS experience alongside his companion, and now they were travelling the stars, only there was now a cut off point, a dot in time that was not meant to be._

Rory waited for an answer from the Doctor. When such was presented unto him, all was a little confusing.

"So," said the Doctor, rounding off they key issues. "We can safely assume there are two of you, somewhere."

"So, what then must we do?" Rory asked.

"Well, this is Leadworth. You see, when we arrived, I scanned for a trace of Rory. This led me to Leadworth, but this Rory wasn't you, but your other self, so there are two of you in this village, wandering around without an idea as to what is going on, or otherwise that is how we must now conduct ourselves."

"Why on Earth must we do that?"

"Because something wants to keep you from thinking you're a ghost. You're not a ghost, yes Rory, we know that much, but you are in this instance. It appears that you were taken out of time, and plunged into this one. Here, you're a temporal anomaly."

"How can that be so?" asked Amy.

"Something brought you here, to… I don't know, do harm perhaps to your fellow time travellers who came to find you?"

**"US?"** pondered Amy. **"WHY?"**

"I don't know. Not yet. We don't have enough of the pieces yet to suggest this creatures cunning scheme. All I can tell so far is that it would have had to have a greater understanding of time than myself. Or, perhaps it can use time to its advantage, as if, say, it's a time leach of some description."

"So, what do you want me to do?" began Rory, a little hesitant.

"Go out in to Leadworth, and find your other self. In doing so, you'll cause a paradox. Precisely what we want in this scenario. You meeting your other self will cause a paradox. Then all hell will break loose, and then… we should get to meet whatever brought you here, put a stop to its meddling, and restore you to your own time. Sounds like a hell of a plan, eh?"

The Doctor grabbed his coat, and Amy escorted Rory from the console room to the outside realm beyond that of the time ship. Leadworth reminded Amy of a snow globe in a tiny glass ball, its own bubble, beyond that of anywhere else. How something could then take this wondrous place, and use it to an evil end was mind boggling.

"There you go," said the Doctor.

"We've moved?" stated Rory.

They had all been in Rory's front room, but they now stood on a hill looking over the village below.

"Yes, sorry," replied the Doctor. "You spent all that time, searching for home, and here you are, stuck on a hill. I scanned for your twin, he's not too far from here. Go out, meet with him, take him for a drink, actually, er, no, sounds a little like a date, wrong impression. The moment you two meet, something will go bang, not the universe I hope, but you never know.

Rory turned to Amy and rolled his eyes.

"He never changes, " he said, sarcastically. "Is there anything you want me to pass on to, um, Rory, your Rory," he meant to say.

"Yeah, tell him…" and then the Doctor cut in.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys, but…" and then together they saw the bumbling idiot treading the path up on to the hill they were talking on.

"It's Rory, our Rory!" screeched Amy.

"Yes, precisely the reason why right now, we've got to step back inside the TARDIS!"

"Why must we, after all, he's found us, we can call it a day here…"

"No, sorry, but no Amy, you see, we still have another Rory in our company. Should we ignore him, and choose to leave him here, there could be a space and time delay in the fabric of the cosmos. One man missing from a universe in which needs him to continue revolving, like an Earth without a Moon, or a sun to keep it warm."

Then the real Rory saw the Doctor and Amy, and suddenly he found himself charging towards them, when they quickly slid inside the TARDIS.

"Doctor?" he yelled. "It's me Rory, I've found you!"

He felt the hum of the blue box. Then he turned and said hello to the chap standing next to him. It didn't register at first, that this other chap was him. Then it clicked, and suddenly he found himself falling, a vast stream running under his very being, a lightning strike, a mirror image of himself clashing with his own now painful body as it fell through time and space.

All the time, the two Rory's cried - **"DOCTOR!"**

_And every second of the violence, the Doctor and Amy stood aboard the TARDIS, watching the nightmare unfold from within their safety capsule, the Doctor keen to know how it would resolve, the matter at hand, and Amy - a wreck, scared for her husband, fearing his death._

* * *

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4: Supposedly Dead

**Forgetting Amy**

**'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'**

**Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor, in the hit BBC Television Series, Doctor Who**

**Chapter Four: Supposedly Dead**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

Rory fell through the vortex, it's space time mist enveloped him, and he fell unconscious. His body drifted into orbit around a creature as its head appeared in a bubble that emerged from within the vortex. It blotched out stars, and planets in the middle distance, and snapped its fingers when it was ready to speak. Its tormented prisoner had seen enough of what was in his mind a beast he'd thought he'd seen the back off. But it had been a morning thing, and it was back, as it had been so keen to wipe an existing memory from his mind.

"You must forget her," it slithered. It's tongue wrapped around the word 'her' like a snake wrapping around a victim, tightening slightly to increase both nerves and pain.

"Why must I?" asked Rory, his lack of enthusiasm in evidence as he hung in the midst of stars, space, the vortex, and numerous planets. He was cradled in a grey smog, that acted as his prison, for the time being.

"It is not within my power to grant you an answer to such a question," it hissed, in response to Rory's quick fire of questions.

"All I want are my friends, the Doctor and Amy!"

"And you will not have them return to you in your memories, they must be erased, they are doing you harm. The average Rory Williams, now a space time traveller. So far, yours dreams have come true, but what if I chose to end those dreams, change the past, alter the present, manipulate the future, who would you become…"

"I don't know!" was Rory's puzzled answer. "All this time travel lark, it's confusing. All I care about is the here and now. Have you got that?"

"And your friend the Doctor…"

The creature trailed off, ignoring Rory's insolence. "He attempts to trick me, use you and your yucky twin from a future existence to eradicate me, but he has failed. Little does this Doctor know of space and time. He has consequences to face for his actions, and these add to the weight of his vulnerability aboard the precious box of his, the TARDIS.

The creature snapped its fingers, and Rory disappeared.

On Earth, Rory appeared, unconscious as before, and was helped aboard the TARDIS by the Doctor and Amy Pond.

"Released, released, released, forever…"was a mumble being repeated over and over again by Rory.

"Could it be?" the Doctor wondered, setting his friend down on a chair a short distance from the console in the study. "It was too simple, too ridiculous. Whoever heard of a paradox causing trouble in the vortex, enough so to release a hold over somebody when a creature has enough power to summon two people who are in every way as similar as the village of Leadworth, and use them to a greater end? No, something is playing a game, and it must end, today."

The Doctor and Amy saw Rory quickly recover, as if all was now well, and something had let him go.

"RORY!" shouted a delighted Amy Pond.

Rory hugged her as he sat upright.

"What have I missed?" he asked them.

"Oh nothing much, y'know, same old really, but you've been used, physically and mentally. You've been had, and not, might I say, by the best."

"What are you talking about?"

"What, Rory, we are talking about is, a dramatic turn of events. Something has used another you, and another Leadworth to construct a terrible mind distortion revolving around you and Amy here. It is all about you. It must be. This is your village, where you grew up, and where we always return home to, which suggests this is your time, your day, but what is it?

"Hang on, you're right, there was another me!"

"Yes, another Rory, and blimey, we didn't know when we were better off. But right now…"

"Doctor, you're missing the obvious. Right now, there's only one me, which would suggest there is now only one Leadworth."

"Hang on," said the Doctor. "I thought there was only one Leadworth?"

"No, apparently now, I heard this thing talking, Leadworth was false, so now it must be alright. I'm real, so… yeah, result!"

"Don't get your hopes up, there is still something wrong. We must locate this creature, and eliminate it!"

"But how, we have no idea where it is?"

_Then suddenly, something crackled with laughter among those within the console room. The TARDIS lit up, the lights glowing a bright shade of orange, red, and pink. A black sun drifted into view on the scanner that was set adrift on the console's home screen, and suddenly - the voice of something ghastly. A low pitch, a mighty draft, another lightning strike aboard the ship itself, and -_ **"Silence will fall, at last!"**

* * *

**To be continued… **


	5. Chapter 5: A Worked up argument

**Forgetting Amy**

**'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'**

**Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor, in the hit BBC Television Series, Doctor Who**

**Chapter Five: A Worked up argument**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

"Silence will fall at last, eh?" hummed the Doctor. "Where have I heard that before?"

"We've heard it across the galaxy!" stated Amy.

"The silence, what is it?" asked Rory.

"It's everything I fear most," said the Doctor. "Not knowing, and this has been going on now for way over a hundred years, long before you became a roman, and possibly before we met."

"So, this thing's the silence then?" asked Amy.

"No, I think it's a mind parasite, feeding off our greatest fears. You Rory, are the key to all of this. In a future that has been explored but not yet, and possibly a past instance as well, you mentioned how scared you were the first time you died, and drifted. You were telling me how you were scared you'd lose all your memories, of Amy, and… me. Little Amelia Pond, you had a crack in your bedroom wall, snatching your memories from you like a toy belonging to a child. A favourite toy, for instance, and then there's me. The Silence. It's been tracking us for a long while now, feeding on my weaknesses, trapping us, attempting to pilot the TARDIS when our confrontation among the mightiest of foes in the universe when up against the Pandorica."

"And a mind parasite is?" Amy cut in.

"A worm like creature that slips into the subconscious, and when you're asleep, for instance, it shuts down your mind, feeds its way through the brain, and eats away at it until you rot and become a husk."

"But I've spoken to it," said Rory. "It looks nothing like a worm…"

"Ah, then it's an adult, and in human form but still alien, capable of much sneakier ways of approach, and attack."

Then Rory thought back, to his little chat with the creature as before. He recalled what it had said.

"It mentioned there'd be repercussions, due to me and my other self meeting."

"Doctor?" squealed Amy, turning to him, agitatedly.

"Ah," said the Doctor in a murmur. "So, we ditched your twin, and a paradox kinda did happen, but didn't. The creature must be mighty, containing the explosion within the vortex. And still there are repercussions. Let's focus on one thing at a time. How do we halt the creature. A mind parasite is locked within a mind once let loose."

"Oh, no, Doctor, it must be in my mind, it touched me," explained Rory.

The Doctor turned on him.

**"WHAT?"** he exclaimed. "Why didn't you say?"

Rory shrugged his shoulders while the Doctor quickly examined him.

"What's all this about?" pondered Amy.

"Rory has a living breathing monster in his brain, and if it persists to chew on his memories, he'll forget who we are, and there'll be no way back!"

"How do we save him?" Amy asked the Doctor, worriedly.

"I'm not sure. By defeating the parasite perhaps, and then…"

Amy cut in.

**"BUT HOW DO WE DEFEAT THE PARASITE?"** she barked.

"You've not exactly told us how we go about doing so?" offered Rory.

"Okay, here's the answer," said the Doctor, plainly and a little tetchy. "We offer up a Time Lord to allow it to feast on. The Time Lord dies, - that's me!"

Rory held his head in his hands, and shook it sideways. Amy gasped in shock.

"We won't allow you to die, Doctor," she whispered to him. "There must be another way."

"I'm sorry but this is the only way, and for once, I'm clueless. The only time I've ever encountered a mind parasite was when I was a boy in the academy. The Master, who was then my friend, killed it."

"How did he do that?" asked Amy.

"Oh yes, you've not yet met the Master, have you?" said the Doctor. "He has a time lord technique he uses to control people. Like mind control, but on a greater scale."

"Then we're saved," shouted Amy.

"Oh yes, and how might I ask?"

"If it's a Time Lord thing, then even you could attempt to use mind control!"

The Doctor paced up and down the study considering such a means of a strategy.

"I don't know," was his answer. "I've never attempted such trickery. I usually leave such force to the Master."

"But you aren't the Master, and you will save Rory's life, our lives in doing so!"

"Amy, listen to me," said the Doctor, seating her on a chair he'd got up from before hand. "This creature is powerful, and I'm just a mere Time Lord who, not necessarily wants to see it dead. It has every right of an existence, but…"

**"DOCTOR!"** cried Rory, his head killing him, and now he held it, his hands clasped around it, while in pain.

"It's killing me now, the pain, I'm…" and he trailed off, until unconscious.."

"Doctor, something's got to be done, and you must decide on what action must be taken. If you don't stop it, Rory will die!"

* * *

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6: The New Threat

**Forgetting Amy**

**'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'**

**Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor, in the hit BBC Television Series, Doctor Who**

**Chapter Six: The New Threat**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

The Doctor crouched down, until he was at the same height of Rory as he lie unconscious on a chair next to Amy. He reached out with both hands, clasping Rory's head. He felt nothing, not even the simple tap of finger tips as they griped his scull.

"What are you doing?" asked Amy.

"Hacking in to Rory's mind, figuring out where this creature originates from, so I can set the coordinates and meet with it, eventually stopping it!"

Rory's memories flooded the Doctor's mind, the creature taking centre stage among Daleks, Cybermen, the Atraxi and others. "Ah," said the Doctor, locating the creatures space/ time coordinates. He got up, and ran towards the console. "Hold on," he told Amy. "This could be rough. The creature is locked away in a self contained reality, its way of interacting with humanity through a reality portal, but it shouldn't exist if its only existence is a bubble in the vortex."

The console wheezed and shuddered, and rocked from side to side violently. Then there was silence. It last two minuets. Then, the Doctor snapped his fingers, and the blue wooden doors flew backwards, and the Doctor stepped out from his time vessel.

"Hello there!" he called out as he entered the space bubble. There was a head staring down from above him. It was grey, and black, and had white features, a curled lips and black moustache, and white eyebrows. It looked down upon the Doctor, and frowned.

"So we meet at last, Time Lord."

The Doctor nodded, his hands in his pockets, his facial features calm and refreshed, yet he was angered by this creatures lack of concern.

"Yes, hello there, and why do you want to wipe our memories so? What have we ever done to you?"

The creature chuckled to itself.

"Your memories are of a mighty significance. Among the everyday memories of a humanoid, such images of public transport, bikes and people become tiresome, but alien memories are tasty. They offer intelligence, might, and a necessary intake of raw materials."

The Doctor shook his head.

"I was telling my companions how you had every right of an existence, but what you're doing is wrong. We gave you no permission to enter our minds and take what you want by force?"

"Doctor, you violate my presence, and accuse me of crimes that do not correlate with my full involvement. I am trapped here, after all."

"Yes, very well, and I'm sorry," said the Doctor. "For what I am about to do will destroy you!"

Suddenly, the Doctor fell to the might of the creature, and Amy shrieked in horror.

"No Doctor!" she bellowed.

But the Doctor was being munched on, physically and mentally, by a creature with far more power and thirst and hunger than anything he had ever come across.

Amy watched in horror, the creature claw at the Doctor. And then suddenly, Rory shielded her eyes from the blood and gore, and the creature became all but a memory itself as it faded into the stars and planets.

Then together, Amy and Rory ran over towards the Doctor's body, and helped him up. Up close, there was no blood, and the Doctor was alive. Amy helped him up on to his feet. He brushed himself down, and turned to his companions. The first word in which escaped his lips was - "RUN!"

And they all quickly piled into the TARDIS.

The bubble outside burst, it no longer supporting life, and there was a draft as the doors of the blue box shut in time.

"All aboard?" yelped the Doctor.

"Yeah," said Amy, a little confused. She chuckled to herself, as did Rory. Rory didn't understand how all was alright. "What happened?" he asked.

"Me," said the Doctor. "The creature fed on my mind, but this old thing's millions of years old, and a memory of a Time Lord can burn out any mind that isn't of Time Lord origin. You Rory, became well the moment the creature was weakened, and with the added mind control technique, which I used once the creature was fully weakened, I ordered it to destroy itself. Had it continued its attack, we'd all have forgotten who we were, or worse have died as a result of its tomfoolery!"

"Then, our work is done?" cheered Amy.

"Well just mine actually," the Doctor winked at her, before setting the controls for anywhere but Leadworth for a change.

"Where are we heading to next?" Rory asked him.

"Wherever you like," the Doctor replied.

* * *

_To be continued in_ **'There's something in the water'**_…_ **COMING SOON!**


End file.
